


Morning Routine

by Myffanwy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Zelos had a very particular morning routine, but one morning Lloyd decides he wanted to watch and it escalates into a new fantasy. Thankfully, Zelos is all about making people's dreams come true.





	Morning Routine

Zelos was always the first to wake up in the group. He was a perfectionist and his hair required much more time to do up than the other party members deemed necessary, so to avoid conflict with time he compromised and woke up earlier so he didn’t hold them back.  
At first that was a trait that annoyed Lloyd to no end, who in their right mind would sacrifice any amount of sleep just to do their hair?

As the weeks went on however, he found Zelos’ dedication to his cosmetic routine almost admirable, it was akin to the discipline of a swordsman when they were training how absolute and non-negotiable the dedication had to be in order to perfect the skill. At least, that’s how he rationalized it anyway. As soon as he thought of it in that light, Lloyd made a mental note every morning if Zelos nit-picked his routine to the same perfectionist standard every morning. It had been close to four weeks since he started concentrating, and so far not a day went by where he didn’t check off the same mental boxes.  
Impressed, he decided to wake up with the cocky chosen of Tethe’alla and watch the routine for himself. He did so in secret of course, as his relationship with said chosen was…rocky at best, with this hidden admiration decidedly one-sided, since Zelos’ zealous, flirtatious personality clashing quite hard with Lloyd’s unconditionally loyal, ridiculously eager nature.

Dawn was just barely breaking above the Fooji mountains and Lloyd stirred himself awake, leaving his tent opening wider than normal to allow the early light to flood in and wake him faster than it would normally. He heard gentle footsteps just outside his tent, light sounds against the sparse brush and grass, he was impressed that Zelos was able to make such little sound, although it probably came with plenty of practice.  
His vision still slightly blurry, Lloyd slowly brought his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and had to stifle a yawn as he didn’t want to give himself away. Dragging his tired body closer to the tent opening; Lloyd observed Zelos grab a brush from his tent, as well as several cloth pouches and a water skin. However, being awake so early had one small side effect that he didn’t consider. He felt his morning-hardened cock press up against the fabric of his undergarments, threatening to distract him. Normally this particular morning routine was avoided due to the commotion of everyone getting ready for the day, which was not particularly encouraging in a sexual nature.

This, however, was proving to be a different case.

Leaning backwards against a large rock, Zelos draped his long crimson locks over it and dripped a small amount of water over it as he began to brush the water through his hair. Lloyd watched him open one of the cloth pouches and produce a small bead that Zelos held over his head and popped with an almost inaudible sound. A viscous liquid poured out, coating Zelos’ hand and Lloyd swallowed hard, the sight of Zelos’ hand coated in something was was decidedly not innocent, made his morning hard on persist against his underwear. He didn’t even think about Zelos that way, why was he getting turned on watching him comb his sticky fingers through his locks? The liquid bubbled up while Zelos continued lathering his great expanse of hair, unaware of his watcher, much less how this looked to said watcher. Suddenly Lloyd was curious at where he managed to find these shampoo orbs and just what was in the other pouches. Lloyd personally couldn’t remember the last time they were in an inn so he could even wash his hair, yet even in the uninhabited mountain range Zelos wasn’t going a day without his hair being clean. Even Raine wasn’t so dedicated to hygiene, although Lloyd wondered if it was indeed about hygiene or pure cosmetic. Not putting too much thought into it, he decided it was cosmetic as he watched Zelos douse his hair again with water from the skin, all the bubbles flowing down the rock, pooling several feet away.  
Zelos hummed as he scrubbed, it was almost impossible to hear, except Lloyd could catch the small vibrations, the sound encouraging his morning wood, he caught his breath and moved one hand up against it with a bit more pressure than intended to try to discourage it, but the feeling only increased slightly, but it felt too good to stop so he kept his hand there, at least that way he could try to keep it out of his mind.

Zelos grabbed another one of the cloth pouches and produced his small brown bar that looked like soap. He dropped only a couple drops of water onto it and started running it overtop of his scalp, not the rest of the hair, it was in intensive process, even Lloyd didn’t think there were so many steps involved. This went on for what felt like ages of him massaging his scalp and brushing the wet hair. Lloyd was starting to grow impaitent, until the third and final pouch was opened up. He had used up the rest of the water from the skin and in the last pouch he produced a small folded towel and began drying off. Lloyd was surprised, he had once believed that Zelos was particular about his whole body but it seems it was just about the hair.

He figured this was the last step in Zelos’ routine so he ducked his head back behind the front tent flap and slowly rolled back over so it wasn’t obvious that he had been peaking outside. Satisfied with what he learned, he allowed his mind to wander and he found all he could think about was touching Zelos’ hair, running his hand through it, stroking it, untangling and brushing it. It was strictly curious, since Lloyd wanted to experience everything life had to offer, and he had never had the opportunity to touch the hair that Zelos prized so dearly.  
As he imagined how he could convince Zelos to let him touch it, he subconsciously let his hand stroke the eager and patient bulge in his pants. Slow, lazy strokes, as it had been a distraction to him all morning at least. He closed his eyes, still thinking about the hair that was out of reach yet always so tantalizingly close, he wasn’t even aware that Zelos had finished towelling off his hair, cleaned up his pouches and had caught sight of the suspiciously open tent that he knew belonged to Lloyd.

Raising an eyebrow, he wandered over closer, cautiously, when he heard a very faint sigh coming from the tent. He balked, thinking maybe Colette had joined him in there, but the shadow on the tent wall betrayed that thought. He was alone in there, and Zelos’ curiosity continued to rise. It shouldn’t have, and he knew it. Why would he care if Lloyd was masturbating in his own tent? But, he grinned, it could make some cute blackmail it he ever needed it.  
Leaning closer, he saw the mass of brown hair sticking up in all directions, his eyes closed and lower lip bitten, presumably to not make so much noise. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, he noticed, and as he got closer. Zelos dared to inch forward, having a hard time continuing to justify his strange voyeuristic need. He quickly scanned over his shoulder to ensure there wasn’t anyone else peering through their own tent and took a bold step closer to Lloyd’s tent, breath hitched to not give himself away, careful to not allow his shadow to cover the preoccupied man’s face. He was rewarded for his effort by the most beautiful picture that threatened to shatter his already fragile image of his own sexuality.

The small, calloused hand of the swordsman worked its way up and down the lengthy shaft, a small sheen of pre-cum gathering at the tip; Zelos put a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing entirely, as he felt the warm stewing of interest pooling in his groin. He had to get away, now, before his curious dick got any strange ideas. He was just turning away when Lloyd sighed deeply and whispered something that made Zelos’ heart stop completely.

“Zel….”

Fuck, that wasn’t short for Zelos, was it?  
Zelos’ heart started hammering uncontrollably as he had to entirely retreat back to his own tent before either his breathing or heartbeat gave him away. As he was backing away, he made sure to keep an eye on Lloyd to make sure he wasn’t being spotted, and as he was almost at his own tent he risked a full look back at Lloyd, and to his surprise, all movement and motion had seemed to cease, but his head remained in the same place and the tent flap was still as open as before. Maybe Lloyd had come, maybe…oh fuck.  
‘What if…what if he came, thinking of me?’ Zelos thought, half terrified, half excited. Had Lloyd seen through his ruse? What a cliche, of course the closeted homosexual is overtly flirtatious with women only to be found out by the one other gay man…was Lloyd actually gay though? Was that half a word even supposed to be Zelos’ name?

He felt dizzy thinking about it as he silently slipped back into his tent to contemplate everything that happened. He dropped his cosmetic pouches into his larger sack and laid his head in his hands to think about it. His own hesitant cock half hard, conflicted at the situation.

‘It’s okay, there’s bound to be some moment where Lloyd and I can be alone later on. Maybe I’ll just discuss it with him, have a heart to heart. Or…realistically, never ever bring it up again. Yes, that’s the plan.’ Zelos thought and nodded. He was left to himself for the next few minutes as the sun crested fully above the mountains and everyone else began to stir. He first heard the heavy yet graceful footsteps of Regal, then the feather light movements of Raine…Sheena...Colette…Presea…Genis…and finally…oh where was he?

Poking his head out, he saw Lloyd already dressed and with the rest of the group. Surprised at the fact that he didn’t hear any of the other man’s movements or footsteps was slightly impressive albeit slightly unnerving when he thought about it.

“Oh, hey Zelos! We were wondering if you skipped your routine this morning.” Raine called out to him and he faked a yawn.  
“No such luck, I just finished faster than normal so I went to have a nap.”  
Out of his peripheral vision he saw a weird mix of relief and fear on Lloyd’s face, no one else would have seen it, and if they did, no one said anything (and Genis always said something) which he would keep in his mind for later.  
“Well that’s good, we need to be well rested for today. We’ll be spending another night in this area hopefully depending on what we can find.”  
Right, today was a scouting day. Good, nothing terribly intensive, maybe he and Lloyd could have that chat earlier than he thought.

After a light breakfast;thankfully not prepared by Raine, they split up into two groups of four, one foraging team and one scouting team, and then into two more groups; gathering team and hunting team for the foragers and two lookouts and two patrols for the scouts.  
Zelos waited to see what Lloyd would pick, and to his dismay he picked patrol, which meant he was already paired with Presea, so, disgruntled, Zelos was left with the lookouts with Regal.

The conversation was dry; the day dragged on until Zelos felt like he could pull all of his precious hair out when thankfully, oh so thankfully, both the gathering and hunting teams pulled their hauls up to the campsite for cleaning and prepping, signaling the end of the lookout duty. It was up to the patrol unit to lay down any traps for intruders, and they would do a couple more patrols before settling down for the evening, but even though they had been here for several days, there was not even a slight sign of enemies or hostile creature which had lulled everyone into a jovial mood. Zelos had to admit it had been a relief to not have to deal with that sort of stuff, he could almost pretend things were returning to normal, although he knew they only had a couple of days left of this life before they had to move on. He felt himself sighing, it was okay, he just had to remember to enjoy the brief tranquility, even if it made lookout duty boring as heck.

He was so thankful when, just as the food was cleaned and being dried and their dinner started cooking they could signal the patrol team that it was time to come back before doing their evening checks. When he saw Lloyd again, he couldn’t read his expression at all and it slightly unnerved him.  
When he figured it was safest and least suspicious, Zelos wandered over to Lloyd while everyone else was either focused on their own task or deep in their own conversations.

“Hey bud…how’re you doing?” He could feel his face flushing. Fuck.  
“H-hey Zelos, it’s fine. How was lookout duty?” Lloyd didn’t make eye contact with him, but felt Zelos’ eyes boring holes into him. What was his problem?  
“I’m going to cut to the chase, Lloyd. Do you think we can go somewhere more private?” He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned closer in.

Lloyd almost choked. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck HE KNEW FuckFUCKFUCK. His head was going crazy and he knew his cheeks were redder than anything else, he stammered and his hands trembled slightly.  
“.…Ye” He couldn’t even finish the whole word but he turned away from the rest of the group, who seemed entirely oblivious, and walked over to a small patch of large brush at the other end of camp. Zelos was following several paces behind, demeanor cool and collected. As soon as they were comfortably outside of immediate earshot, Zelos leaned in close, his breath warm, hitting Lloyd’s neck and ear as he whispered;

“Lloyd, tell me right now, before I even consider what I’m about to say next…how do you think of me?”  
Lloyd swallowed hard, except he couldn’t, his throat was entirely dry. He didn’t want to have his conversation, he wanted to lie but he knew he was caught, there was no way Zelos would pull him out of the group to have this private chat if he didn’t catch the swordsman masturbating this morning…although he could lie and say he was thinking about someone else. Yeah! Okay, men masturbate, shit, girls probably do too, he just couldn’t say it was--  
“Lloyd, I’m going to give you ten seconds to tell me before I tell you what I saw”

Fuck.

“Uhh…oh geez Zelos, you’re…you’re my bud! You’re…”  
“Your fantasy?”  
“W-what?? N---…N…I mean, it’s…it’s complicated Zelos.”  
Zelos snorted, leaning closer, his teeth ever so tantalizingly close to Lloyd’s ear, he was purposefully breathing heavier, which he knew was getting the desired effect as he glanced down and could see Lloyd shifting around trying to hide the protrusion in his pants.  
“Not so complicated I think, from what I saw it was simple. You. Like. Me. Don’t lie Lloyd, I don’t have time for silly games, if you like me just tell me so I don’t have to snoop into your open tent.” Zelos reached a hand down to graze his companion’s bulge gently, just enough to elicit an airy moan from the younger man. Quickly checking over his shoulder to see if any of their teammates heard or even noticed their disappearance and thankfully both of those seemed to be a negative. He turned back to Lloyd and stepped closer, Lloyd didn’t even try to pull away.

Taking a deep breath, Lloyd dared lock his gaze with Zelos, he couldn’t lie and he knew it, not that Lloyd would ever let himself knowingly lie…fib and stretch the truth sure but outright lie? Out of the question.  
“Zelos, look. I saw you doing your morning routine and I had some, ah, morning business to take care of and…well…I uhh, liked the way you looked taking care of yourself.” His cheeks were so warm he was thoroughly convinced he would spontaneously combust. Without breaking the gaze, Zelos pressed his chest against Lloyd’s, his hand pressed now firmly against Lloyd’s member, which was decidedly softer than before, he must be intimidated, thought Zelos.  
As the older man leaned his head down, noses almost touching, he grinned seductively, almost cruelly, and hissed in Lloyd’s ear.  
“Let me repay the favour…tonight, once everyone’s in their tents, come into mine and I’ll…heh, come into you.”  
The wordplay did not pass by Lloyd unnoticed as his body involuntarily shuddered.  
“Oh, and…don’t think about ditching me, there will be serious punishments if you do.”  
To emphasize, Zelos nipped roughly at Lloyd’s neck, sucking the area and biting down to guarantee a deep red welt. In response, Zelos was given a delicious low moan and he lifted up his head to stare greedily at Lloyd, who tempted to balk, but knew the dead seriousness of the redheads tone, nodded and tried to steady his breathing.  
“I won’t…I’ll…I’ll come.” Lloyd panted, his erection growing inside the grip of Zelos’ hand.  
“Oh trust me honey, you will.”

Zelos had tried in vain to control his own aching erection, but managed to settle it down by the time he turned away from Lloyd and made his way back to camp. Thankfully it sounded like everyone was getting ready for bed pretty quick. Lloyd was still by the brush, determined to deflate his arousal by most any means necessary; not limited to but including thinking about various battles and hard emotions the group has dealt with in the past weeks. Eventually he was able to walk without any suspicion upon his groin, so he wandered back to camp where Zelos was chatting with Raine, although, Lloyd noticed, he wasn’t calling her by the usual pet names he had for the ladies of the group but he wasn’t sure if it was coincidental or not, maybe he just had more respect for her? Lloyd had to push that thought out of his head before he believed it and assumed he was being toyed with. He had to trust that the male Chosen of the group was being genuine and truthful in his intentions with the younger swordsman.

Once he caught sight of Lloyd, Zelos stretched and yawned.  
“Well everyone, it’s been good, but I think I’ll join the other half of the group and head to my tent. Have a good night.” He took his leave and it took quite a bit restraint to refrain from following him immediately, but he waited in near silence with Raine and Regal, the only other two party members who liked to stay up late.  
“I guess I should hit the hay too, goodnight.” Lloyd excused himself and went into his own tent, where he could watch for the other two to leave without them finding it curious that he was staying up so late.  
‘Ingenious’ He thought and waited. It felt like eternity, when in reality it was likely only several minutes and once he was sure they were in their own tents, he silently slipped out of his own and made his way to Zelos’ with only the dim light of the extinguished fire to guide him.

Padding lightly on the thin fabric of the tent, Lloyd signaled to Zelos that he was there and in return the zipper to the tent opened up and he was face to face with the man that he fantasized about earlier; the one who basically threatened him into coming now.  
“Come in” Zelos whispered, leaning back to give Lloyd more room, there was a surprising amount of room in these tents, which made sense since several other members shared their tents and they bought them in bulk for the party. Lloyd wordlessly sat down and started at his legs, but as soon as the tent was zipped back up, Zelos basically crawled right into his lap and pressed his nose against the younger mans.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day.” He breathed and Lloyd felt that familiar tightening in his pants. He bit his lip and softly groaned as he closed his eyes and felt Zelos run a hand up his clothed thigh.  
“Lloyd I have a confession. Those girls? My hunnies? My sweet angels? I don’t sleep with them. I’ve, to be honest, slept with very few people in my life. I just like the attention, and…they don’t give me away.”  
Confused, Lloyd opened his eyes and steadied out his breathing, although it was futile as Zelos’ hand inched closer and closer to the large bulge in his pants. Zelos knew he was egging him on, wasn’t telling him everything at once, but it was one step at a time.  
“I’m…not interested in them, but…they make me seem normal. It took you to figure me out and I guess I have to thank you. I may have been hiding for most of my life if I hadn’t caught you, ah, touching yourself to me…sorry for being blunt.”  
Lloyd was done with his bullshit, he reached out, oh so tempted to grab his hair but he refrained and instead grabbed Zelos’ shoulders, voice husky and low.  
“Spit it out Zelos.”  
“Lloyd, I’m gay. I love dick…you’re dick, specifically, if you’d like to know.”  
Lloyd was bewildered and unable to comprehend that fully. What could he say to something like that?  
“I don’t know if I am…I just like you, but I mostly like girls I think.”  
Zelos laughed, louder than he probably intended but still not loud enough to wake anyone up or rouse suspicion.  
“That’s fine babe, you can like both, but if we’re going to do what I have planned, I’m going to need your promise that you won’t sleep with anyone else but me. Okay?”

Lloyd nodded and whispered ‘yes’ as Zelos had grabbed roughly at his dick the moment he nodded. Eager, Zelos’ eyes gave away a hundred emotions and feelings. He was so happy that Lloyd agreed, they would get into specifics later, but for now at least he had explicit permission so he used that and pushed his full force against Lloyd, forcing him against the thin and already expanded tent wall. He pressed his lips against Lloyd’s softly, judging the pressure his partner would use and to his surprise Lloyd kissed back, softly, matching his own pressure so Zelos increased with, sucking at Lloyd’s lips, pressing a questioning tongue against Lloyd’s pursed lips until he relented and allowed him inside. The brunette’s mouth was unbelievably warm, he tasted earthy. Zelos probed further, rolling his tongue over the sharp points of teeth, against the smooth flesh of his cheeks all while Lloyd moaned louder into his mouth, sending waves of vibrations shooting down his spine. His dick was unbearably hard and he relented his grip on the younger man so he could pull his pants down to expose his girthy length. The cool air of the tent felt good and took away the immediate edge of his need.

Lloyd hadn’t even noticed what the older man was doing until Zelos started working out the buckles of Lloyd’s pants. Breaking away from the kiss, he panted hard and looked, wide eyed, between Zelos, his dick, and his hands tugging away at the belt buckles. It was futile, there was no way he was doing it by himself. Lloyd took pity on him and reached down to give him a hand, in doing so they managed to get his pants off and Lloyd’s dick emerged from the fabric confines, not as girthy as Zelos’, but almost equally matched in length, Lloyd had never felt inferior before.

Wordlessly, Zelos guided them away from the tent wall and he led Lloyd on top of his plush bedroll to protect him from the ground. Lloyd understood almost perfectly, which was a miracle in and upon itself. Smiling, Zelos gave him a quick peck on the lips and kissed a trail down his body, stopping only briefly at his nipples to suckle for several seconds. This caught Lloyd off guard as he groaned loudly, heartbeat rising and breathing becoming steadily heavier. Zelos moved on, continuing south, running his lithe fingers over Lloyd’s treasure trail before detouring until he came to the base of Lloyd’s dick. Teasing the younger man he gave a quick lick to the base then breathed cold air over it, to which he was gifted with the most sexually alluring moan he had ever heard.  
It was obvious Lloyd was trying hard to contain himself, to which Zelos gave him credit, he could see the pre-cum ebbing out of his dick, see his hands clenched almost painfully at the fabric to his sides, his eyes were closed but Zelos maintained contact with his face as he kissed up the shaft, stopping at the tip.

“I love you” He whispered, and he didn’t think Lloyd would hear. Right after he said it he took Lloyd’s penis in his mouth and sucked hard at the tip. The sound Lloyd made in response was the best present Zelos could ever ask for. It was a mix of a moan and a howl. He grinned, knowing that it would take a miracle for no one to notice the strange sounds the younger man was making, Zelos wasn’t terribly embarrassed, he knew what he was getting into, but Lloyd…oh Lloyd was just moaning away, carelessly and absorbed entirely in their intimacy. It was enviable how he could just forget that everyone was only a thin sheet of fabric and a couple feet of dirt away.

He lightened up his suction and then took more of him into his mouth, his tongue roughly pressing against the slight veins and curves he had. Suddenly he felt paint jut from his scalp and he very nearly almost accidentally bit Lloyd in involuntary reaction until he realized that it just Lloyd’s hands clutching desperately at his hair, pulling and tugging and if it was any other situation in any other circumstance, he would have been annoyed by the action, but the absolute abandon that Lloyd was showing only proved to encourage Zelos’ own attraction as his dick persisted, resting between his belly and Lloyd’s thigh.

“Zel…Zelos… Oh fuck, Zelos…” Lloyd moaned, still not controlling his volume. Zelos hummed his encouragement as his nose reached the curly brown pubic hair at his cocks base. The only made the younger man moan louder and buck his hips up into Zelos’ throat. Humming again, Zelos pushed his hips back down with one hand, his other hand now cupping his balls and fingering the small perineum space. Only after several seconds he felt Lloyd’s balls tighten and his bucking slightly more erratic and harder to keep still, when the grip on his hair tightened and the final cries echoed inside the tent.  
“Zelos--I’m…I can’t stop, ZELOS---” He cried out, groaning and shuddering as his whole body was sent into a spasm, abdominal muscles clenching as wave after wave of cum poured out into Zelos’ mouth, which had tightened around his length. Zelos was caressing Lloyd through his entire orgasm, encouraging and praising him without use of his mouth. Once he felt the cum stop ebbing out, Zelos carefully pulled away from Lloyd’s cock, swallowing the mouthful of salty, herbal-esque cum. As Lloyd’s chest heaved, trying to steady his heart rate, the expression he gave Zelos was sheer love. That’s all it was, love.

Zelos smiled back and laid down side him, arm thrown across his chest, pulling him close.  
“I love you too”  
Lloyd rasped out, his voice ragged and tired, but Zelos heard him clear as day. It made him squeeze the younger man tighter.  
“I’m glad…so…up for round 2?”

Needless to say, Zelos did not wake up early to perform his usual morning routine, which did not go unbeknownst to the rest of the group, who had, with exception of Presea, all heard, in great detail, the goings on in the tent obviously too close to them.  
It was past dawn when Zelos emerged, bedraggled and completely dishevelled, earning raised eyebrows or blushed cheeks from everyone in their party. It was Raine who spoke up first.

“So…will Lloyd be joining us today or did you ruin him for life?”

Zelos chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the knots and tangles left by greedy hands.

“I’m sure ‘ruin’ isn’t the right word. Break? Maybe. Scar indefinitely? Totally. But ruin...I’m not too sure.”  
It was then that Lloyd crawled out of the tent, unable to stand properly, he dragged himself a couple of feet across the dirt and glared up at his bed mate.

“Oh no, ruin is the perfect word. Now help me up.”


End file.
